


Bloody Instincts

by roseybxy



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), a little blood, handjobs, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseybxy/pseuds/roseybxy
Summary: Keith has been acting strange lately, and Shiro needs to get down to the bottom of it.





	Bloody Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Shiro had noticed Keith’s behavior _way_ before Lance. 

About a week ago, Keith had started to act a little on edge and fidgety. Well, more than usual. Anytime someone tried to confront him about it, he got very defensive and would just leave. The Alpha Wolf in Shiro was telling him to go to Keith and comfort him. Keith had been running off to the “bathroom” a lot more frequently and sleeping in his own room. Shiro was starting to panic a bit at this point. Did he do something wrong?

Shiro had been doing his best to make sure his mate was happy and comfortable, but nothing seemed to work. Shiro would cook him his favorite food (attempt), plan fun things for the three of them to do, and to no avail. At one point Keith was sitting next to them on the couch and Shiro and Lance were cuddled up and asked Keith to join them, but he declined. He said he needed to take a shower, which he had already been his excuse to not watch a movie with them a few hours before. 

Now to the present.

Keith had been pacing back in forth in kitchen for minutes before Shiro decided to ask what was up.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow and looked the boy up and down. He was playing with the bottom of his shirt, and pulling it down a bit. He immediately turned beet red and mumbled something quickly before dashing towards the door. Shiro wasn’t having it. He needed to know what was going on. 

Shiro heard a bang sound and made his way to the hallway and saw Lance laying on top of Keith. Keith was squirming under him. He had a pained expression.

“I’m sorry man! I didn’t see you coming around the corner, and just kinda ran into you!” Lance sputtered out, apologetically. Keith didn’t look like his could form words. He had his head turned to the side, not making eye contact. Lance head tilted to the side slightly before feeling the hardness on his ass. His eyes shot open in a surprise. 

“G-Get off m-me,” Keith managed to groan out, shoving Lance off him. He had shoved him harder than expected, Lance looked at Keith and squinted coldy. 

“What the hell was that for? Just cause you’re sporting a hard one, doesn’t mean you need to be an asshole!” Lance hissed back. Keith really looked like he was hurting, and even more flustered. He shook his head and ran off to his room. His musky scent filled the hallway suddenly, leaving Shiro sniffing the air. Oh. _OH_. 

“Hey, uh Lance. Don’t take offense to what Keith just did. I think I know what’s going on…” Shiro tried his best to calm down the fuming boy. Lance brushed his pants off as he got up. Shiro understood that Lance wouldn’t be fully able to understand the situation. Keith was a werewolf, just like Shiro, and both boys were alphas. Keith had yet to go through his first rut, but Shiro was starting to smell the beginning of it in the air. That’s why he had been so weird lately, Shiro should’ve picked up on it sooner. 

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when a particularly loud growl was heard coming from Keith’s room. Lance jumped up and hugged onto Shiro’s side. God this was probably cutest vampire in all of existence. Lance’s bright blue eyes looked up at him, his little fangs were popped out, most likely to the new threatening smell in the air. Shiro held onto his mate, still very concerned about his other mate in the other room. 

“Wh-What’s wrong with him?” Lance stuttered out into Shiro’s chest. Shiro rubbed the small of Lance’s back and kissed his head. 

“Baby, I believe Keith is going through his first rut. Like I do, but it’s very intense and scary the first time. Since we recently became a three person pack, he probably feels extra on edge. He needs to know we are here for him. It’ll be a little harder to approach since we’ve never done… anything with Keith yet.” Shiro reassures Lance, whose eyes light up. Oh my, the boy looked interested. Shiro wasn’t going to lie, he has been wanting to get his hands on Keith since he first met him, same with Lance. Shiro had been with Lance for about four months before they brought Keith into their relationship. It’s been three months since then, and they had yet to do anything together. Sure, Shiro has fucked the hell out of Lance on several occasions, and Lance has had Shiro’s cock down his throat more times than he can count, but they wanted to let Keith do things on his own pace. They both very well knew Keith had yet to do anything, meaning he was very much a virgin. 

“Why don’t we go in there and help him?” Lance was almost vibrating with excitement, his shorts even appeared to be getting just a little tighter. Shiro bit his lip and looked at the room and nodded. They still had to be cautious. Keith was in his first rut, and having another grown alpha in the room might stress him out more. 

“Okay… we can. You’ll be helping him more than me, okay? But if he tries anything to rough or violent for your taste, I’ll break it up immediately. We have to be patient with him, he’s never done anything like this before.” Shiro smiled softly and took Lance’s hand. The pair made it to the door and slowly opened it. It was a sight they hadn’t seen before, that was for sure. 

Keith was partially wolfed out, meaning he had two big wolf ears poking out of his hair, and a tail to match. His claws were longer, and Shiro could see his canine teeth were definitely a bit bigger. Also to note, He was _aggressively_ humping his pillow. Pained growls spread through the room, but suddenly came to a stop when he noticed Shiro and Lance in the doorway. 

“Hey, hey. Keith, it’s just us. We are here to help, babe.” Shiro spoke as calmly as he could. He was worried Keith would freak out. The poor boy still had his clothes on and looked like his pants were about to bust open. Lance left Shiro’s side and walked slowly towards keith.

“H-Hey Keith. Alpha. I want to make you feel a lot better.” Lance kept carefully moving towards the boy, whose eyes were looking him up and down. Keith seemed to relax a little at Lance’s words, he dropped the pillow and laid back on the bed. Lance crawled onto the bed, looking at the sight in front of him. It sent all his blood rushing downwards. Keith’s blood smelled so fucking good right now. Lance reached forward and undid Keith’s pants. Keith’s cock sprung up thick and hard. It was all flushed red with precum beading from the tip. Lance licked his lips in want.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Keith. It this okay?” Lance purred out, putting a hand on Keith’s naked thigh. Keith moved into the touch and nodded desperately. Lance gripped his cock and gave a few test strokes. Getting the feel of it. Shiro was definitely bigger, but Lance liked it. No, he loved it. Because it was Keith’s, and he loved him. And fuck did he want to make him feel good. He may not have been a proper werewolf omega, but he was definitely was going to ride that dick like he was one. 

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself Lance, how about you suck him off a bit? He’ll really enjoy that. You do such a good job when you have your lips wrapped around my cock, show him how it feels.” Shiro smirked, knowing the praise was only riling Lance up more. Lance whined and squirmed in place a little. Keith looked as if he took note of the praise kink Lance definitely had. Lance licked up the base of Keith’s cock, slowly. Keith flinched at the contact and held back his instincts to pin Lance down and fuck him till he couldn’t breathe. 

Keith’s claws were digging into the mattress as he held himself back. His ears were pushed back and his expression was pained. Lance took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, watching Keith’s every movement. He wanted to make Keith feel good, but he also wanted not to get hurt. Lance swore he could start to see the beginning of a knot at the base of Keith’s cock, when Lance had barely done anything. Lance took pride in that, and licked roughly over the knotting part of his dick.

“F-Fuck!” Keith cursed, his hips jumping up. Shiro decided it might be time for him to move closer. Keith looked like he was going to lose it. Shiro lightly put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, causing Keith to growl low in his throat, and start baring his fangs. Shiro pulled his hand away a little, he knew his alpha pheromones weren’t helping calm Keith down.

“Shhh Keith. It’s me, you’re fine. I want to help you too, babe,” Shiro purred into Keith’s ear. Keith seemed to have relaxed a little, but he was clearly becoming impatient. His cock was dripping precum all over the sheets, and Lance wasn’t sure if he was supposed to continue. Shiro decided to take action and grabbed Keith’s dick, and starting stroking over it quickly. Keith was surprised by the sudden sensation and groaned so loud someone outside of their room probably heard. 

“Sh-Shiro _f-f-fuck_ ,” Keith could barely form words at this point. His hips were rutting up into Shiro’s hand uncontrollably and he felt like he was going to burst already. Shiro was sucking and biting on Keith’s scent gland on his neck, knowing it would help relax him a bit more. Lance was in awe and couldn’t help but scramble across the bed to Shiro, who was standing next to it, and start undoing his pants. Shiro was clearly _rock hard_ , and Lance had to do something about it, neglecting the situation in his own pants. 

“Lance, baby, you don’t have to-- _fuck!_ ” Shiro’s sentence was cut short when Lance took a good portion of his cock down his throat. Shiro was bigger than keith, and thicker, but Lance knew how to suck this dick. Shiro let his hand that wasn’t occupied tangle in Lance’s hair, grazing over one of his elf-shaped ears. Keith was getting even more turned on by his mates pleasuring each other. Lance was subconsciously rubbing his crotch down onto the bed. 

Shiro could feel Keith’s knot growing in his hand, knowing he was going to cum soon. He gripped it harder and started fucking into Lance’s mouth. He moved his hand from Lance’s hair and let it slide down his back and rub over his ass. 

Then Keith lost it.

Cum shot all over his chest, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth a little, and ears were perked up. Shiro felt the knot form in his hand, and he kept rubbing him through it. The more he squeezed the knot, the more cum would spurt out. Keith was whining like a dog with each squeeze over his knot. Lance suddenly pulled off Shiro and held his own mouth, cheeks flaming red against his skin. He looked embarrassed. He crossed his legs a bit and looked away. 

Shiro was _smirking_.

He had seen this happen before with Lance, and boy was it adorable. He had to drag it out though, it was even cuter.

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Shiro bit his own lip lightly and looked Lance up and down. Lance shook his head and hid it between his knees. Keith was still basically dead from that intense orgasm, but seemed intrigued in what was happening. “Why don’t you tell Keith what you did, baby?”

“I um,” Lance mumbled, “I g-got too excited and all um the um smell of your guy’s pheromones and blood c-clouded my mind and I had to um stop,” He stopped for a second and gulped, “sucking Shiro's cock cause my fangs popped and um I um _cameinmypants_.” Lance wouldn’t even look at either of them. He wasn’t supposed to be the one who couldn’t control himself right now! 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Shiro growled, fuck this little vampire was too precious. Keith was looking Lance up and down. He looked like he wanted to devore him. Shiro felt a little cruel, but he thought of something that might make Keith feel less nervous.

“Actually the first time Lance and I made out, we were sitting in my lion before a mission. He was sitting in my lap and we had only been kissing for like five minutes and Lance accidentally bit my lip because his fangs popped, then he came while apologizing because I was ‘holding him too close’. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Shiro smiled, watching Lance die instead.

“Oh my god stop,” Lance squeaked into his hand. Shiro saw Keith visibly relax. 

“I want to see.” Keith out of the blue spit out. His ears perked up in interest, not even caring about all the cum on his chest anymore. Lance’s eyes opened wide and he looked over at Keith. 

“Wh-what?” Lance stuttered out. Keith was now aware that Lance thought he was talking about his pants situation and blushed. 

“No no. Your fangs, I’ve never seen them all the way,” Keith cocked his head, his eyes glowing ever so slightly. 

Lance slowly retracted his hand and opened his mouth a little. Two very prominent fangs were shown, popped out a little. Keith licked his lips.

“Come closer.” Keith looked mesmerized. Lance crawled over a tiny bit before Keith full on pulled him into his lap. Lance squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. Shiro was watching the whole interaction closely, making sure everything was fine. Keith put the tip of his thumb into Lance’s mouth and pulled his chin down a little, so his mouth opened more. While Lance was distracted, Keith ran his second hand down and gripped Lance’s cum-covered crotch, causing the boy to whine in overstimulation. 

“W-Wait Keith-- _fuck_!” Lance cried out, bucking his hips forward. Keith groaned, pulling the boy closer. He still wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing. Lance started to feel Keith’s cock hard against his ass, rubbing roughly. 

“Hey Keith, if you want to fuck the boy you have to prep him first. I’ll show you how,” Shiro smiled and pulled Lance off of Keith. He laid him on the bed so that his head was on the bed but his ass was up and in front of Keith. Shiro stripped Lance of his remaining clothes and rubbed to fingers over his hole. Lance couldn’t help, but feel a little extra turned on by being manhandled by Shiro. Shiro slapped his ass playfully causing Lance to mewl against the bed and wiggle his butt teasingly. Shiro opened the bedside drawer and tossed a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. 

He squirted some lube onto his fingers and proceeded to rub over Lance’s hole again before dipping one finger in. Lance’s back arched at the contact. He honestly hadn’t been fucked in a hot minute. God he wanted it. The feeling of Shiro’s thick fingers slowly opening him up was like heaven. He knew exactly what to do. Lance was moaning and writhing against the sheets under his touch.

“Keith, next time I’ll let you do this part. Your claws are to long right now, I don’t want to risk hurting him.” Shiro moved away from Lance and gripped Keith’s cock again, relieving the pressure, “Lance loves this. Feeling this vulnerable. Sometimes I prep him longer than I should just to see him squirm from my fingers alone.” Keith was already ready to go again, side effect of his rut. His eyes had darken a bit, lust overflowing in them. He needed to knot that boy. He looked so delicious. 

“Sh-Shiro, I want h-him,” Keith leaned into Shiro’s touch. God he loved this man. He was so over the moon when Shiro asked him out the first time. It had been like a dream. And Lance too. He loved the guy. Even if he got on his nerves every so often. Shiro pulled his hand of Keith and went back to Lance, but he then realized Lance had three of his own fingers pumping in and out of himself. 

“Do you now? He’s waiting like such a good boy for you, but I’m going to let him ride you. I want him to make you crumble under him.” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear, trailing wet kisses down his neck. He swore he saw Keith’s tail wag. Lance took this as a sign to flip himself around and crawl into Keith’s lap. Lance quickly grabbed the lube and condom, wasting no time rolling the condom onto Keith’s dick. He squirted a large amount of lube onto him and stroked over him a few times. Keith was basically growling for him to get on with it.

“Alpha, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. Fuck, Keith, you’re so hot,” Lance whimpered, angling his hips before lowering himself down onto Keith carefully. Lance already felt so full and Keith wasn’t even all the way in. Sure, Shiro made him feel more full than this, but this was nice. Perfect is a better word for it. Once he bottomed out, he looked back at Keith with hooded eyes, but was surprised at what he saw. 

Keith looked so shy. So embarrassed. It was like all the nervousness had came back, and Keith was now very aware of what was happening. His rut was still so strong, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. This was his first time! Being this vulnerable for someone you love is… scary. He’s never had people he could be this vulnerable around until he met these two. Fuck he loved them. 

“Hey Keith? I love you.” Lance smiled lightly and leaned forward to kiss him. His kiss was so soft. Keith had obviously kissed him before, but this felt so full of love. Keith let his hands settle on Lance’s hips, doing his best not to sink his claws into the soft skin. Lance let his arms lay around Keith’s neck, one of his hands playing with his hair, rubbing over his ears. Then Lance started moving, more like grinding down against Keith. Keith felt like he was in heaven. His body felt like it was on fire still, but fuck. 

“You’re doing so good Lance,” Shiro praised, watching the two. Lance was starting to get a rhythm of going up and down on Keith. Keith’s face was red, he was definitely sweating, and felt like he was going to knot the poor boy at any minute. Lance was basically bouncing on him at this point, and Keith’s body was reacting. His moans had turned into growls and he was gripping his hips harder than he intended too. 

Keith had never felt anything like it. It was addictive. Lance was tight and wet around him, he fit around his cock perfectly. Not to mention, he was gorgeous. His blue eyes basically sparkled with lust. His pretty cock was perked up against his stomach, and his cheeks were flushed. Lance started clenching around him as he moved and Keith snapped. 

“Oh uh f-fuck Lance, so s-so good,” Keith basically purred, scenting up Lance’s neck. Lance didn’t have scent glands, but Shiro did and he needed to let Keith bite him. That would calm Keith’s rut down. “Fuck! Omega fuckfuckfuck!” Keith was lost. His claws were in fully in Lance’s hips, he was fucking up into him, and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Lance’s shoulder. Lance yelped in pain and pleasure, feeling the pain spread through his shoulder and the knot form inside him. Lance held still, waiting for Keith to let go of his shoulder. 

“Keith? Keith. You need to release his shoulder,” Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s back, feeling him tense. Keith looked like he suddenly came back to the planet as panic rushed over his face. Keith retracked from the poor boys shoulder, and looked down. Keith’s ears went down and his let go of his hips. Lance was still hard and leaking, looking at Shiro with pleading eyes. Shiro could tell Lance was looking paler than usual. The loss of blood from the bite and claw marks was making him dizzy. 

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance mumbled, putting his hands on Keith’s chest to hold himself up. Shiro moved closer to Lance, pressing his chest against his side. Shiro didn’t want to move him too much since Keith was still knotted inside him. Shiro bared his neck to Lance.

“Here sweetie, I don’t want you passing out.” Shiro offered, looking at the vampire with love. Lance nodded weakly, and leaned towards Shiro. Lance licked over Shiro’s neck, making sure not to bite his scent gland. Lance slowly sunk his teeth into the spot, melting for the taste of his mates blood. Shiro tasted sweet, but not to sickly sweet. Just right. Shiro was used to the feeling, so it honestly didn’t hurt that bad. Shiro let his hand wander downward and grip Lance’s cock, giving it a tug. Lance whined into his neck and bit down harder. He was going to cum like this. Tasting how sweet Shiro’s blood was, while fucking into his hand. 

“I’m close oh fuck shit Shiro!” Lance released Shiro’s neck and came hard into his hand, cum coating his fingers. Shiro stroked him through it, Lance laying limp against him. Keith’s knot had finally gone down, so he pulled out of him. Keith pulled the condom off, tied it, and threw it into the nearby bin. Keith looked over to Shiro and noticed he was still hard as fuck. Keith’s rut had gone down for the moment, so he hesitantly leaned forward. 

“Can I um…” Keith stumbled over his words.

“Hmm?” Shiro smirked at the nervous wolf.

“CanItouchyou.”

Shiro almost couldn’t handle how cute he was. He didn’t even wipe his hand off before picking up keith and swinging him over his shoulder. Keith squeaked in surprise and Lance followed behind, holding Shiro’s other hand. 

“Keith, baby, you can touch me all you want when we get into the bath.” Shiro smirked as he felt Keith’s cock twitch in interest against him. 

It was going to be a long night. 

And Keith was suddenly fully aware they were all naked, walking down a hallway with cameras. Keith felt very exposed. Lance was holding his own shoulder a bit, wincing in discomfort. 

Once they made it to the bathroom, Shiro immediately set Keith down and turned the bath water on. He made sure it was warm, but not too hot. Lance stepped in the water and sat down slowly, getting used to the water. He saw some blood leak into the water, feeling a little guilty for getting the water dirty. Shiro kissed Lance’s cheek, sensing that his mate was feeling on edge. Keith was watching the two, feeling jealous that he wasn’t getting attention. He was the one in need, right? He was the one in rut.

Shiro looked over when he heard a growl come from Keith. Shiro cocked an eyebrow and looked over at him. Keith was in rut, so he couldn’t really help it, but Shiro wasn’t having it.

“Keith, I’m allowed to give Lance attention,” Shiro lectured, looking over to Lance and grinning, “I’m allowed to touch him.” Shiro dove his hand into the water and wrapped it around Lance’s dick. Lance whimpered in overstimulation as he had just came _TWICE_ a little bit ago.

Shiro was starting to get into a rhythm of jerking Lance off, listening to Lances little soft cries, when suddenly Keith was on his knees in front of Shiro. Keith gave him a look of defiance and took a long lick up the base of Shiro’s cock, catching Shiro off guard. Shiro looked down at the boy in surprise. Keith lapped over the head, watching all of Shiro’s reaction. 

But then everything hit Keith like a train.

All the shyness and nervousness from before came back. What was he doing? He had never done this before! What if he was doing it wrong and both of them knew it and were making fun of him. Sure he had seen videos, but still!

Shiro smirked at the sudden change, he saw a deep blush spread across Keith’s cheeks. Keith wouldn’t look up at him now. Shiro knew when Keith’s rut was over, he was going to destroy this boy. All the confidence drained and now Keith was flooded with shyness. Shiro grabbed Keith’s chin and made him look up at him.

“You started it, how about you finish it? Hm? You seemed so eager to get my attention,” Shiro stated, letting go of his chin. Keith looked up at Shiro with pleading eyes before he looked down at his dick again. Shiro would of course stop if Keith wanted him to, but he was cut off from asking when Keith took the tip in his mouth. Shiro wanted to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair and rub over his adorable ears, but he didn’t want to ruin what was happening. He didn’t want to scare him or something.

Keith took a little more in his mouth, rubbing his tongue across the underside of Shiro’s cock. Shiro groaned and Keith almost came. He’s never made Shiro make that sound before. Keith scooted forward and tried his best to stop his gag reflex so that he could take more of Shiro. Shiro saw Keith’s tail swishing happily behind him. Adorable. Shiro wanted to bend this boy over the bathtub and fuck him til he couldn’t walk, but with Keith in rut, that wouldn’t go well. Keith swallowed around Shiro, feeling him twitch in his mouth. 

Lance had been watching what was happening and couldn’t help start jerking himself off to the sight in front of him. His lovers were so hot. He wanted Shiro inside him so bad, but he was slightly injured from earlier activities. Lance watched as Shiro started to fuck into Keith’s mouth, gripping his hair. Lance sped up his own hand and saw Keith doing the same with his own. Lance was going to cum, and ruin the bath water. Keith looked like he was going to burst at any second as well. Lance leaned over the side of the bath and pushed Keith’s hand away, replacing it with his own. 

“Cum for me Keith, p-please,” Lance begged, moving his hand furiously over Keith’s cock while grinding against the side of the tub. Lance basically screamed when he came, his hips were grinding so hard against the bath, and his cock was so sensitive. He was panting and falling limp against the bath, his little fangs popped out. Shiro was too lost in what Keith was doing to him to even notice what was happening. Keith was cumming in Lance’s hand in a matter of seconds, he’ll try to blame it on his rut later. His whole body felt like it was convulsing, pleasure spreading through every nerve in his body. 

Keith’s moaned against Shiro’s cock, sending vibrations through him. Shiro cursed under his breath and pulled out of Keith’s mouth. One of Keith’s ears twitched, and he looked up at Shiro dazed. Shiro starting jerking himself off in front of Keith quickly, running his thumb over the tip of his cock roughly. Shirio was cumming shortly, white ropes landing on Keith’s face. Keith flinched a little, not fully expecting it. After breathing for a minute to calm down, Shiro grabbed the nearest towel and wiped Keith’s face off, muttering an apology.

“Uh okay… we really need to take an actual bath now. You were such a good boy Keith,” Shiro smiled warmly and cupped Keith’s cheek. Keith nuzzled against Shiro’s hand and blushed at the praise. Shiro saw Lance’s little fangs popped and laughed softly, “A little tip about Lance for you Keith, his fangs pop when he gets really excited. If you understand what I mean.”

“Hey! Don’t give the mullet more things to tease me about!” Lance huffed, puffing out his cheeks like a child. Keith giggled a little bit, he found it adorable. 

“I think I’ll um be okay for a bit,” Keith stammered, blushing. 

\--------

After their bath, they were all cuddled up together in bed. Lance had some bandages on his shoulder and hips, while Shiro had the smallest little bite mark on his neck. Keith had teased Lance about how small and cute it was earlier. Keith’s wolf ears and tail weren’t present at the moment, but Shiro knew they would probably make a comeback later. 

“I’m so tired, sore, and exhausted.” Lance yawned, laying his head on Shiro’s chest. Keith laughed a little to himself.

“Two of those are the same thing,” Keith grinned. Lance playfully whacked Keith’s arm.

“Shut it mullet!” Lance hissed, giggles soon following. Shiro smiled at the two boys laying on him. 

“Keith, is there anything you want to talk about? I know this was your first time…” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair as Keith’s face flushed. He looked all shy and nervous again just like that.

“Not right now… later,” Keith mumbled, flinching in his spot. Shiro looked at him with worry in his eyes. Keith’s cheeks were now fully red and his buried his face in Shiro’s side when Shiro suddenly felt something hard pressed firmly against his side.

“This is all yours this time Shiro. I need some beauty sleep.” Lance yawned again and rolled over.

This was going to be a _long_ week.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Main Blog: bloodybaz.tumblr.com  
> Voltron Blog: spiccykeith.tumblr.com


End file.
